


光

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 破镜重圆





	光

王柳羿坐到后座上瘫在那里，宋义进看他情绪不高的样子就问他怎么了。  
“杰克又复合了？”  
“没听说啊？可拉倒吧他加班一个月了复合也该分了。”  
“老宋你别匡我啊，你知道的，本来我也不打算回来的……”  
“喻文波又作了是不是？你别听他瞎比比，就犟嘴，他这几年家里安排的相亲就没断过，他也没交女朋友，就只是相互了解的阶段都没深入下去。这次他的那妹子来公寓坐一下，把饮料弄你送的那早就废了的护腰上，你没看到喻文波那脸黑的。”  
“是啊，当场就让人妹子走了，哎哟现在都快一米八的汉子了，缩在卫生间洗那个护腰的套，本来就几年前的东西啊，一洗就掉毛，心疼的杰克都要哭出来了。”  
“你还别说，那天晚上他真哭了，我们几个看他心情不好说晚上出去聚个餐，结果喻文波自己搁边上喝闷酒，就两瓶啤酒啊，喝完了回来拉都拉不住，一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，睡觉还在念你的名字，不然我们能跟你讲？都断了这么久了，结果两个人都有意思，就这样不联系了你不觉得可惜啊？”  
宋义进和陈龙一唱一和相声似的，王柳羿开始怀疑自己就听这么一句话就回来了是不是太冲动。本来读研结束的时候他是准备回国的，那时候他已经和喻文波分手了，都读了研究生了肯定是要往大城市发展的，去魔都吧，这个圈子说大不大，说小不小的，早晚要和喻文波碰上，虽然几年没联系了，但是的确心里放不下这个人，毕竟分手主要原因就是异国，自己回去把人追回来也无可厚非。只是那时候喻文波家里开始频繁地给他安排相亲，喻文波还真老老实实地去了，搞得大家真以为他想结婚安定下来，那王柳羿是真不可能这么自私地跑回去打乱他原本的生活轨迹，或许他本来就向往这样的生活。于是这么一来王柳羿也就顺着导师的意见给当地的一家上司公司投了简历，反正都是工作，没有喻文波的话哪里都一样。  
但是刚刚喻文波那样子让王柳羿怀疑上个月陈龙发微信跟他讲什么喻文波分手伤心买醉结果喊了大半夜自己名字是为了把自己骗回来。  
“来，小宝喝饮料。”  
当年他们一个月才偶尔奢侈一把的店因为城市规划已经拆了，王柳羿缺席的这五年里他们几个外来土著把边上好吃的地方都摸清楚了，知道王柳羿在国外吃不到地道的火锅就约了洋房。  
宋义进叫了一扎椰汁打蛋，放凉了就给王柳羿满上，今天当做是接风宴。他们公司的上一任工程师因为个人原因匆忙地办了交接就走了，其实他手头的活儿大家都能接，只是工作后他们就没往上接着考证了，想来想去能顶这个位置学历证书都现成的人选不是很多，刚好王柳羿那会儿因为公寓离公司太远，辞了工作新的下家也还没找到准备先放松两天就被了解情况的姜承録抓了壮丁。  
说实在这条路不好走，王柳羿在国外可能大环境还好一些，只是喻文波这几年大家都看在眼里，嘴硬的和个什么似的，他们聊起王柳羿喻文波就背过身，耳朵倒是一抖一抖地动个不停，生怕别人不知道他在偷听。 这几年工作稳定下来了，喻文波家里就催着他交女朋友，他也不是没有妥协过，几任女友都受不了他那不冷不热的样子，而且这一行项目下来了休息的时间就没个准头，还老是出差，喻文波又不爱哄人，基本没多久就要吹一个。  
其实哪里是不爱哄人，就是不爱人家呗。当初追到王柳羿后那狗腿的样子别提多弟弟了。边上的兄弟都看在眼里，想着为了兄弟的幸福就搭把手吧，可是喻文波要是有对象在交往中他们就不好插手，不然王柳羿回来那成什么了？这次看喻文波分手了居然还买醉，想想是件大事，大家按兵不动观察了个把月，然后旁敲侧击了下他的确没有立马相亲的打算恨不得立刻给在家通宵打游戏的王柳羿插个竹蜻蜓飞回来。  
和喻文波不闻不问相反，王柳羿倒是过段时间就会和他们打听下喻文波的近况，不过后来知道喻文波的相亲没断过后也就问的少了。  
“哎哟还好小宝这次回来救火，不然这少本证的，到时候被查到了就挺难搞了。”  
“回来也挺开心的，很久没见到大家啦，以后终于可以一起玩啦，真的你们没玩过美服，我一个人孤独恰瑞这么多年好无聊。”  
“这次回来不走了吧？”  
“看情况吧，如果，那啥那啥，就不走了。”  
“有哥们在，必帮你拿下好吧！”  
“那我也不是这个意思啦，顺其自然吧，先吃先吃，这肉烫得跟八十岁一样老了。”  
王柳羿以饮料代酒和大家一一碰杯，姜承録要开车也喝的饮料，不过桌上不知道是谁倒了一小杯红酒，姜承録也没在意直接端起来碰杯的时候手一歪溅了一点到王柳羿衣服上。  
“啊，小宝，骚里……”  
“没事没事，shy哥你开车啊谁把酒放这里了，我们喝饮料喝饮料。”  
一桌人吃到将近十点，后面葛炎带着刘志豪也来了，大家吃着打算再去ktv续一摊，王柳羿回来还没倒时差有些吃不消，吃到这个点已经有些困了，姜承録先把王柳羿带回公寓，其他人去ktv开始下半场。  
他们的公寓和公司很近，王柳羿忙了一整天现在已经有点头晕眼花了，姜承録半扶着人才把他一路从电梯里弄到门口，一开门客厅里没开灯，电视充当背景音，门口两个人踢掉鞋踉踉跄跄往里面走，姜承録走了几步才看到缩在沙发上喻文波，对着边上王柳羿的膝弯就轻轻来了一下，王柳羿没反应过来直挺挺地往前扑过去被姜承録一个打横抱了起来。  
电视机的光打在喻文波的脸上，看上去格外阴沉，王柳羿搭在姜承録肩上的胳膊尤其刺眼。姜承録抱着云里雾里的王柳羿走到喻文波面前把人丢过去，喻文波下意识把人抱了满怀，一瞬间空气有点安静。  
“小宝，喝醉了。”  
“屁话，他酒精过敏你们不知道？他喝个屁。”  
喻文波回了一句嘴，低头看怀里的人，呆愣愣地看着自己，一脸懵逼的样子的确不像清醒的人，身上也的确有酒的味道，这个逼真的背着自己开始喝酒了？  
“现在能喝了，你照顾。”  
说完深藏功与名嘭地把门给关了就下楼了。  
卧槽，shy哥牛逼啊。  
王柳羿咽咽口水不敢动，白天喻文波的态度让他有些吃不准，但是现在喻文波没立马把他给丢出去搞不好是个好预兆，他就真当自己喝醉了，赖在喻文波怀里一动不动。  
许久喻文波叹了口气认命地把王柳羿抱回了房间，王柳羿的房间还没收拾好，床铺都还空着，总不可能让人今晚睡那里。本来随便丢哪个房间都可以，平时陈龙这个逼出门门都不带关的今天居然把门给锁了。  
崽种！  
“我，我回房睡吧，我自己理一下就可以了。”  
“拉倒吧你这样怎么理。”  
“……我没醉。”  
“醉鬼才不会说自己喝醉了。”  
“……我真没喝多，不信你闻闻？”  
坐在床上的人猛地凑了过来，身上软软的香味搀着点红酒的味道钻进喻文波的鼻子里，他有多久没闻到王柳羿这衣服上柔顺剂的味道了，又香又甜，吸一口那里就能硬起来。  
怕人摔下床铺喻文波连忙把人搂住，王柳羿的身体和以前一样单薄又柔软，足够引起任何人的保护欲，尤其是喻文波的。  
拒绝和喝醉的人讲道理，喻文波三两下把人的衬衣和西裤给扒了，光裸的两条腿一如既往的又细又直，喻文波都已经记不起上一次这双腿缠在他腰上是什么感觉了。  
这是想勾引爷？还当爷和念书那会儿一样没见过世面？  
隆起的裤裆可不这么认为。  
“能自己洗澡吗？”  
王柳羿点点头，被人剥得差不多了，脸和身体瞬间都泛起了潮红，这下还真有点喝醉的样子，他接过喻文波丢过来的换洗的衣裤踉踉跄跄地奔向浴室。  
我滴个老天鹅，这下怎么办？  
门里门外两个人都有点愁。  
喻文波和王柳羿的身高差的不多，但是喻文波正常体型，比王柳羿厚实多了，睡衣本就宽松，王柳羿穿起来像是罩在一块空落落的布里。身心都有些疲惫的人从床尾爬进被窝认领了一个枕头就抱着闭上了眼睛。  
浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声听着有些催眠，没一会儿那具带着湿热潮气的身体也钻进了被窝，两个人背靠背躺着。身边的人明明用的是自己的沐浴露，但就是周身萦绕着一股甜味，多少年都没变过，喻文波愤愤地想，这个崽种都要被这味道的沐浴露或者柔顺剂腌渍入味了。  
他这些年不是没想过要找个对象重新开始，男的女的都好，后来发现不是谁都好的，对其他男的他硬不起来，其他女的，暂时没一个可以发展到可以脱衣服的程度，他的欲望算不上寡淡，今天白天趁着晨勃还DIY了一次，没想到晚上只是和前任躺进一个被窝就忍不住又起了反应。  
“你这些年，嗯，有和别人……”  
“老外器大活好，你还想问什么？”  
“？？？？王柳羿你和别人睡了？”  
“你激动什么呢？我以为你和我提分手的时候已经做好我以后要和别人睡觉的心理准备了。”  
草  
喻文波都不知道怎么反驳比较好。  
简直想把王柳羿给踢下床，偏偏这个逼睡在靠墙的一侧，踹都不好下脚。  
这是气话吧，王柳羿只是想单纯地气自己一下。他怎么可能和别的人上床，他只喜欢我一个啊。  
难道国外有人趁虚而入？  
什么趁虚而入，他们早在几年前就分手了，如果他在国外有人对他好让他心动的话，他和别人在一起也无可厚非。  
草他妈千万别是那个室友！！  
王八蛋，早就叫他搬了。  
草！千万别便宜那个逼！

喻文波额角突突跳个不停，想拉着王柳羿问个清楚不然都睡不着，结果边上这个人缩进被窝没一会儿就开始小声打呼了，他妈一点都不把自己当回事。  
他这么好看的腿被别人摸过吗？是不是也盘过别人的腰？或者被人扛在肩上？  
他也会用这样勾人的声音软软地喊别人老公吗？  
喻文波觉得自己血压有点上升，这个季节晚上气温还很低，王柳羿睡着了就寻着热源靠过去侧过身子把脸埋到喻文波的肩上蹭了两下。喻文波往外缩了一下，王柳羿又迷迷糊糊地靠上去，再退就要掉下床了，这都是你逼我的啊，这下才大大方方借出一个肩膀。  
早上看着人就觉得瘦，看上去真的没长一点肉，就像在嶙峋的骨头上面附了一层柔软的皮肉，喻文波咽咽口水，心口酸酸的，近些年他已经很少有这种感觉了，突然生出了一种自己居然就真的这样把人放在国外不管不顾这么几年的自责感。  
他几乎是不能控制地亲了亲王柳羿的额发，反正他睡着了什么都不知道。  
“唔……老公……”  
喻文波身体僵了僵，在黑暗中也不知道想确认些什么，他有些不敢动，直到王柳羿依旧一动不动地趴在他的肩上仿佛睡死过去了，他才轻轻把人搂进了怀里。  
他们本来就是如此契合的。  
喻文波的唇瓣还有些干涩，他压抑不住乱蹦的心脏，只希望睡着的人不要听到他诚实的心跳声，在视野被排干净的环境里吻上了那片饱满的唇瓣。  
因为根治不了的鼻炎的原因，王柳羿睡着的时候总是下意识用嘴呼吸，没有闭合的牙关被轻易顶开，喻文波吻得小心翼翼生怕把人给吵醒了。对方唇齿间还残留着洗漱时牙膏的薄荷味，他含着对方柔软火热的舌头吮吸搅弄，直到王柳羿有些喘不过气地哼唧了几声才松开对方。  
“小宝……”  
昏暗中王柳羿舒舒服服地趴在喻文波的胸膛上眯着眼睛蹭了几下陷入睡眠。  
睡前忘记拉窗帘了，今天是个大晴天，光照进室内甚至有些刺眼。喻文波嫌弃地啧了一声，造价预算没有早起，想换个姿势接着睡才想起自己床上还睡了一个。一觉过去变成了王柳羿后背贴着喻文波胸口的睡姿，倒时差的这个人蜷成小小一只缩到喻文波身前枕着喻文波麻痹没有知觉的胳膊。王柳羿的睡衣被掀到胸口下面一点的位置，他的手搭在对方赤裸纤细的腰上，睡裤也被蹭得往下掉了点，露出了一点点股缝。  
正好是色欲熏心的时候，喻文波的手指拉着王柳羿的裤边往下轻轻一勾，柔软浑圆的臀肉就在被子的遮掩下被剥了出来，喻文波揉了几下，连呼吸都不自觉加重了。性器硬得发疼，他一边摸着对方面团似的屁股一边给自己打手枪，撸了半天射不出来，气的喻文波把人压在床上去肏对方腿间那一点小缝。  
马眼流出不少咸腥的体液沾满了王柳羿的腿间，抽插的频率磨得王柳羿大腿发烫。喻文波压着人每次都整根抽出再插入，顶着会阴和入口处发狠地研磨好像真的肏进去似的。  
这么折腾还不醒是不可能的，王柳羿还没睁开眼就被扣着下巴吻上去，小海龟下意识回吻，并拢腿让对方插得更舒服些，过了会儿才觉得有点不对劲睁开眼挣扎的时候对方两根手指就着那点体液已经插进穴儿里扩张起来了。  
“喻，喻文波……你要干嘛……”  
“给肏吗？”  
哪有给人拒绝的意思，龟头已经顶开紧致的穴口，埋进了一小点。  
“不给！你放开！”  
王柳羿挣扎了一下却把那根阴茎吃得更深，几年没尝过荤的身体哪经得起这么粗糙的扩张，肠道被撑得又涨又疼，王柳羿被顶了两下眼泪都出来了。  
“你昨天不是才约完会吗，今天这样是什么意思！”  
专门给自己挖坑的喻文波噎了一下，哪来什么约会，哪来什么对象啊，他上一个女朋友分手都几个月了，对方的嘴都还没亲过，要不是现在埋在王柳羿穴儿里鸡巴硬得发疼，他都怀疑和王柳羿分手后他是不是阳痿了。  
我……就打个炮呗，都是成年人，睡一下怎么了，我会让你舒服的……  
几个比较不丢面子的回答在喻文波的脑海里转了转，对泛着泪光的王柳羿是怎么都说不出口。  
“我昨天就是想气你，没有对象，没有约会。”  
“所以，给我肏吗？”  
喻文波低头想吻王柳羿的唇瓣，结果只亲到了对方纤细的颈子，龟头被软肉裹得是真的舒服，喻文波摸着王柳羿触感良好的臀肉又挤了点进来。  
“那，那还喜欢我吗？”  
王柳羿话也问出来，还是侧着头不敢看喻文波，只觉得肏进身体里的阴茎突突地往上顶。下一秒被人扣着下巴转过头狠狠地吻住，喻文波不管不顾地翻搅着对方高热的口腔，嘬着他柔软的舌头又舔又咬，双手握住对方纤瘦的脚腕抬起来一下子插到最里面。  
“呜……你干嘛……好痛！”  
王柳羿推了两把没推开，手臂抵着喻文波的肩膀稍稍使劲下面也跟着收缩，喻文波倒是爽到了，抽插得愈发迅速。  
“别吸了，草，不喜欢你怎么硬的起来！”  
“唔……要抽筋了，喻文波……”  
这穴儿几年没尝过肉味，压着肏了会儿尝到甜头了，后面几下都能捣出水了。知道对方得了趣，喻文波就开始大开大合地弄了起来，疼爱对方本就是习惯，怎么搞王柳羿最舒服喻文波自然是忘不掉的，搂着人亲了几口，缓和了攻势，深深浅浅地插了几下，王柳羿的哭声都娇了起来。  
“这里对不对？”  
跟着感觉摸到对方敏感的位置顶了几下，身下的人小腹都紧了，被握着腿想蹬又蹬不开，灭顶的快感铺天盖地地袭来，王柳羿觉得所有感官都离家出走，只剩那处传来绵延不断的刺激。  
“杰克哥……再……”  
“小宝舒服么？”  
“嗯……”  
喻文波压着人抱上去，一边亲一边顶弄，就是最普通的姿势，他现在什么花样都不想搞，就是想好好肏这个几年没见的小宝贝。

天知道这几年他是怎么熬的，偶尔从姜承録他们那里偷听到一些只言片语去拼凑他生活的轨迹，也不是没尝试过去把王柳羿加回来，只是对方关闭了所有添加好友的方式。  
他通过了什么考试，考了什么证书，终于学会做饭了……喻文波一边工作一边掐着日子，想王柳羿要是回国了必要好好收拾他一顿，结果在王柳羿毕业前夕和陈龙的聊天中知道了对方身边也有了新的追求者，结果脑子一热答应了家里人安排的相亲。  
那次相亲自然是没有什么好结果的。两个人加了微信不咸不淡地聊了半个多月，家里催得紧他也就顺势约了女孩子出来吃饭。女方又瘦又高，长得白净戴着一副黑框眼镜，说话也是慢声细语的，喻文波和她吃了一顿饭，也不知道是为了减肥还是为了维持淑女的形象，一桌子菜上小姑娘一口肉都没夹。喻文波吃着吃着就觉得没了胃口，连平时喜欢的辣子鸡都觉得没了滋味。送了妹子回家后在微信里断了联系，他不是没有尝试去接受别人来一个新的开始去忘记过去，只是每回见到相亲对象都忍不住拿来和王柳羿做对比。这个哪里哪里比王柳羿差，那个哪里哪里比王柳羿差，但是就算见面的女孩子都比王柳羿好又能怎么样呢？他还是不喜欢。  
回过头王柳羿都已经毕业三个月了，喻文波装作不在意地问了一句平时有和王柳羿保持联系的高振宁他们，得知了王柳羿收到工作offer暂时不回来的了消息之后至此开启他后面两年漫长的相亲道路。  
王柳羿在喻文波离开的第二天就去找了住家说自己准备换个房子，室友知道后心领神会这绝对是王柳羿对象的主意，他顺势表白的时候王柳羿瞪大了眼睛嘴巴半天都没合上，这会儿才明白喻文波临走之前到底在介意些什么。虽然两个人已经分手了，但是他还是下意识地听了喻文波的建议想要搬走，室友倒是心宽，知道没戏之后也不想彻底被划出王柳羿的好友位就主动提了搬走，这下倒是王柳羿不好意思了。毕竟室友算半个土著这里环境相对了解一些，最后在他的帮助下王柳羿住完最后三个月就搬到另一个小区的公寓里，之后就再没挪过窝，即使找到工作也没有换房子。  
他的行李本就又多又杂，加上喻文波来的那一次又买了一大堆，他一股脑地把东西都收进了一个大的纸板箱里，毕竟是前男友留下的物件，看着怕触景生情，最后封了箱丢到角落里生灰。  
直到他这次准备跳槽换工作不得不换个离市区近一点位置的房子的时候重新收拾房子才把这个箱子打开，里面都是早就过期的被喻文波勒令禁止的垃圾食品，首当其冲就是一包七袋装方便面。下面压了一个铁盒装的糖果盒，垫起来重量有点奇怪。  
他不爱吃软糖，这盒糖大概率是喻文波那次来的时候买的。那次喻文波买的大多都是实用的生活用品，这糖倒是有点画风不符，看样子也有被开过的痕迹，王柳羿稍稍用力把这个铁盒打开，里面一沓美金和小半盒糖果就落了一地。  
自己梦里往这里存过钱吗？  
自然是不可能的。  
他想起那个白天自己被喻文波支走下楼热三明治的情景，喻文波大概就是那时候把钱藏起来的吧。整整两千，什么面值都有。对于现在的他来说这笔钱已经算不上什么大数目了，只是这每一张捏在手里都觉得手心发烫。他有些顾及不了时差的问题，给姜承録发了个微信问他喻文波最近的情况，和之前的女朋友还在交往吗，亦或是分手了继续相亲。  
这份经年的温暖或许不能说明现在的什么，他不确定喻文波现在是不是真的过得很好，如果他有了新的爱人那他就在对方新婚的时候托边上的好友谁都好送上十倍的礼金；他要是过得不好……  
那他妈就太好了。他有些恶毒地想。  
他已经有足够的能力让自己喜欢的人过上不错生活的能力了。

最后是喻文波抱着人去洗了澡，王柳羿趴在洗手台上用手指去捣射进来的精液的样子太过撩人，白浊沿着穴口往大腿上流，喻文波看着心里发痒，在王柳羿的腿根处蹭了几下，半硬不硬地又肏了进去。等真的洗好澡出来的时候都已经日上三竿了。  
没倒完时差的人沾着枕头又睡了过去，喻文波认命地收拾完自己房间后又去把王柳羿的房间给收拾好，铺了床，把套好被套的被子搬到阳台上晒，把中饭都做好了才去喊被窝里的小猪起床。  
两个人有些沉默地吃完饭，王柳羿收了碗筷放到洗碗槽里背对着喻文波说：“你不用这么快给我答复的。”  
“什么？”  
“床上的话不作数。”  
喻文波有些被气笑了，问的人是他，他回答了，他还不乐意听，国外呆了几年体重没涨脾气涨了。既然床上的话不作数，那总有作数的话是可以讲的。喻文波知道王柳羿爱往自己凿出来的死胡同钻，眼下也不想说什么，往对方肉肉的屁股上拍了一巴掌解解恨才转身走掉。  
但是社畜可以坐下来好好谈一谈的机会不多，喻文波下午接了通知去外地对量，匆匆收拾好行李就准备要出门。王柳羿抱着一杯奶茶美滋滋地盘腿坐在沙发上看电影，突然眼前一黑，喻文波在沙发后面遮住他的眼睛，他仰着头刚想问对方要干嘛就被吻了下来。  
这个姿势脖子实在难受，喻文波亲了几口就松开了人，“等我回来。还有，把老子加回好友。”  
什么嘛！  
王柳羿有些脸红，乖乖地摸出手机通过了对方的好友请求。  
喻文波这次出差走得久，整整半个月，回来的时候是礼拜五的下午，王柳羿还没下班，喻文波在公寓里面睡了一会儿养好精神又被通知项目收尾了甲方爸爸请客，出去又是陪了一晚上，回来的时候满身酒气。  
王柳羿是被亲醒的，一睁眼乌漆嘛黑的房间视线什么都看不见，半个月没见了，一看见人就是这个鬼样。王柳羿扶着人去卫生间洗漱完毕后也没赶人回房间，出去给人兑了一大杯蜂蜜水哄着人喝下，想去把杯子洗了结果被人拉着手不放，只好把杯子放到床头钻进被窝哄人睡觉。  
醉鬼哪里这么好哄。进了被窝的人三两下被剥了个精光，喻文波压在王柳羿身上一路往下亲，高热的舌尖划过圆润的肚脐，在对方勃起的阴茎上亲了几口，再往下，好看的鼻尖顶着王柳羿那两颗卵蛋，舌尖沿着穴口舔了几下钻了进去。穴口乖乖合拢着，喻文波沿着褶皱舔进去，把每一点缝隙都润湿。王柳羿是最受不了这个的，他揪着被子的手青筋都明显了，双腿被对方扛到肩上，穴儿被舔得又烫又软。喻文波的舌尖退了出来用手指继续扩张，一边替王柳羿口交，等到对方实在受不了的就握着自己的鸡巴用龟头在入口处打转。  
“喻文波，你，你喝醉了……”王柳羿被磨得骨头都软了，声音都不自觉染上的情欲中的娇嗲。  
“那你推开我。”  
那又怎么可能呢，这辈子是不会再推开喻文波了。  
他哽咽地抱住身上的人，下一秒粗长的性器顶开紧致柔软的肠壁势如破竹地插了进来。喻文波低头去吻王柳羿的唇瓣，他喜欢听王柳羿床上的呻吟，和他平时说话的声音大相径庭，平时讲话轻轻软软的温柔得很，在床上被肏舒服了那反应相当老实，声音都变尖了，甜得过分，要是他们能做到下半夜，声音就要喊哑了，软糯求饶的样子也格外让人性欲高涨。  
“老公的大还是老外的大？”  
“没有，没有别人……”  
他亲吻王柳羿胸口艳红的乳尖，他们第一次做爱的时候那处还是粉嫩的小小一点，几年下来乳晕变大的一圈，胸口这两处留下了明显的被吸乳的形状，喻文波喜欢舔这里，或者说他喜欢做一切让王柳羿害羞求饶的下流行为，热衷于在他身体各处打上属于自己的烙印，脖颈附近明显的齿痕，和腿间青紫的指印，白嫩臀尖被自己的胯拍得通红。  
两个人十指紧扣握得好紧，前列腺的位置早在进入的一瞬间就被人摸准了，喻文波每一次都往那处顶，王柳羿就快要到了，小腹发热腿根抽搐，身上不停耸动的人这下突然停了下来。  
“你，干嘛呀！快一点，快一点，还要啊……”  
“宝宝我想尿了。”  
抽插的频率突然放缓，将到未到的王柳羿简直要发疯，他拿喻文波厚实的肩膀磨着牙这才想起他在和一个醉酒的人做爱，本来喝多了就是会想上厕所的，但是眼下哪里肯喻文波离开一秒钟。  
“呜，你快动一动，我要不行了……老公，动一动嘛……”  
真是老子的祖宗。  
喻文波咬着牙憋着飞快地操弄起来，敏感的后穴急剧收缩地咬着喻文波发硬的性器，最后一股温热的液体从穴心里浇到喻文波的龟头上，阴茎被这淫水一泡这会儿是真的忍不住了，痛痛快快地射了出来，喻文波甚至来不及抽出就尿了王柳羿一肚子。  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的王柳羿迟钝的感官终于回归，小腹都被射得鼓起来了，这才反应过来自己装了一肚子黄黄白白的东西，当下就哭了出来。  
醉酒的人感觉总是慢半拍，喻文波射完阴茎还是硬的，缓缓地插了几下才觉得快感铺天盖地地压过来，扣着身下要被弄坏的人边亲边肏，吻掉好像流不完的眼泪，细声细语地哄着身下看起来分外委屈的小可怜。  
“混蛋……你这个混蛋……”  
抓住对方乱挥的双手压过头顶，松了筋骨的喻文波眼下倒是一片清明，反正都做到这个地步了，抱着人把他肏舒服了才算正道，亲吻和狎昵的下流话一刻没停，搞得王柳羿羞得浑身都泛着好看的红晕都没算完，把人肏吹了三次才停下来。  
床已经不能睡了，床单湿得都能拧出水来，两个人也像水里捞出来似的，王柳羿缩在喻文波怀里小声哭着，穴儿已经完全被肏开了，软软地含着喻文波抽插的欲望，他轻拍着王柳羿的后背哄着，“宝宝不哭了好不好，下次不弄进去了。”  
“呜，滚啊，屁个下次！”王柳羿哭到打嗝，气得想揍人又没力气。  
“下次老公轻一点好不好？”  
王柳羿抽噎着点点头，被奖励地亲了一口，下半夜就是醒了酒的喻文波在照顾人了，还好两个人是对门，离得近，这个点其他人也都已经睡了，喻文波抱着赤裸的王柳羿堂而皇之地换了房间，把人洗干净后塞进了自己的被窝里搂着人闭上了眼睛。

第二天晚饭是大家伙儿一起吃的，喻文波和王柳羿坐到一起被黄到不行，碰完杯后姜承録问了一句“和好了？”，高振宁立马接上，“那必须啊，你看中午杰克洗床单那样。”  
“啧，这顿哥们儿请啊，放过我们俩，求求你们了。”

 

彩蛋

宋义进对象生日在下半年，两个人交往了几年，对方也过了晚婚的年纪，宋义进打算今年先把婚给求了，他们兄弟几个在魔都几年摸爬滚打，好在老板给的福利待遇都要，他们也没啥烧钱的爱好，几年下来也攒了一笔钱。六月份的天气已经热起来了，宋义进跑了几个楼盘晒脱了一层皮终于看下了一个新开的楼盘，离他们公司距离也近，交通方便，离地铁口就几分钟的距离，边上吃的玩的都有，医院超市基础设施完善，总之什么都好就是有些贵。  
宋义进拿着计算机算了一整天终于把首付多少按揭十年那个银行利率最合算给排清楚了。喻文波溜着椅子滑过去，“老宋看下来了？”  
“嗯，顶楼是贵一点，但是有个小花园，以后有孩子了活动也方便。”  
“多少？”  
宋义进比了一个数，喻文波心里算了下银行卡的余额和王柳羿两个人的收入想想好像也不是不行。第二天宋义进去看样板房的时候他也跟去看了两眼，那房子是真不错，送了精装，他和王柳羿没有孩子的问题，要求没这么多，楼层稍微低一点也没关系，太阳能晒到就好，三室两厅，留下主卧和客卧，然后把另一间改成书房，飘窗边上还可以放他们的懒人沙发，飘窗上面可以铺榻榻米，内卫要安一个按摩浴缸，装修大概要不少钱，那按揭十五年好了……  
喻文波工作的时间比王柳羿的久，存款自然也多一些，两个人目前没车，不用养车的话压力也没这么大，他把钱全部打到了王柳羿卡上拉着云里雾里的人和宋义进一块去签合同。  
最后宋义进没签成，王柳羿倒是名下多了一套房。这方面的法律法规喻文波这几年经过宋义进的耳濡目染自然是比王柳羿这个小海龟懂得多，以后还贷他占大头，这样王柳羿也轻松一点，以后真有什么事也能保证王柳羿在这有个住的地方。

“就我也不知道为什么写我名字啊。”  
“什么都不知道蓝哥你都敢签字？”  
“哪天杰克辣舞把你卖了都不知道。”  
“啊？？”  
“杰克看的房子你喜欢吗？”  
“杰克喜欢我就喜欢呀，这些都是他在弄啦，倒是老宋那天都要签字了，突然还说再等等。”  
“他是要领了证再买，哎哟和你说你也不懂的，也没事，反正杰克都帮你看着呢。”


End file.
